Rose introduces Scorpius to her family
by EverLastingXLove
Summary: Rose and Scorpius started dating and she introduces him to Ron and Hermione and Scorpius and his parents come over for dinner lets just say Weasleys and Malfoys dont get along very well. I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!


Rose and Scorpius were sitting under a big tree as they read threw a potions book. Then Scorpius nervously ran his hand threw is blonde hair.

"Rose?" he whispered.

Then Rose looked up at him and smiled.

"Yes?" she wondered as she tucked a strand of her curly red hair behind her ear.

"H-how much did you tell your parents about me?" Scorpius asked.

"I told them I was brining my boyfriend over for dinner and he was tall, handsome, kind and he was a star Quidditch player why?" Rose wondered.

"Did you tell them I was a Malfoy? Because I know your father doesn't really like mine

Very well" Scorpius sighed.

"N-no I haven't told them that much ….when I first met your parents what did you tell them about me?" Rose asked.

"I just came out and told them I was dating Rose Weasley….my father got silent for a moment and nodded then my mother gave me a hug and said you sounded lovely" Scorpius laughed. "But you know my parents adore you"

"Well I'm sure mine will feel the same" Rose reassured him.

Later that night they both boarded the train for charismas break. Once they finally got to the muggle world she found her brother Hugo. Then they all waited for her parents Ron and Hermione to meet them. Once Rose saw Ron she smiled and gave him a hug.

"Hello dad! Hello mum!" she smiled.

Then she moved aside and grabbed Scorpius by the hand and pulled him up to her parents

"Mum, dad this is my boyfriend Scorpius Malfoy" Rose smiled.

Ron stepped forward and grabbed Scorpius's hand and gave it a tight squeeze.

"Hello Scorpius I'm Ronald Weasley" Ron said threw his teeth.

"H-hello Mr. Weasley it's a pleasure meeting you" he stuttered as he pried his hand away from Ron's.

Then Hermione gently shook Scorpius's hand and smiled sweetly.

"It's very nice to finally meet you" she said in a sweet voice.

"No the pleasure is all mine Mrs. Weasley" Scorpius smiled but out of the corner of his eye he saw Ron roll his eyes.

"So when will your parents be joining us for dinner?" Hermione asked.

"WHAT? DRACO IS HAVIENG DINNER WITH US?" Ron blurted out.

Then Hermione elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ronald mind your manors" she hissed.

"Um they said they will meet us there shortly." Scorpius muttered.

"Oh ok so are we all ready?" Hermione asked as she helped Hugo pick up his luggage.

Then Ron came up from behind Hugo and handed him a twenty dollar bill.

"Keep an eye on them Hugo" Ron whispered as he walked back to his wife.

Once they all got to the Weasley's home Scorpius's parents got there the same time they did. Once Scorpius got out of the car his mother gave him and Rose a hug.

"It's so lovely to see you again Rose" Astoria smiled.

Then Draco walked up to Rose and gave her a side hug.

"Hello Rose" he said with a small smile.

"Hello" Rose muttered.

Then Draco looked at Ron and smirked.

"Well, well, well look who we have her its Ron Weasley" Draco said.

"Hi Malfoy" Ron sneered.

"I haven't seen you in a long time" Draco said as he eyed Ron.

Ron remained silent then Draco wrinkled up his nose as he saw the big W on Ron's sweater.

"Nice sweater" Draco hissed as he walked toward his son.

"Nice sweater" Ron repeated under his breath in a mocking tone.

Then Hermione rolled her eyes and walked up toward Draco.

"It's good to see you again Draco" she smiled.

"Hello Granger ….or Weasley now isn't it" Draco sighed.

"And this must be your wife….Hello I'm Hermione Weasley" Hermione smiled.

"Hello I'm Astoria Malfoy it's wonderful to finally meet you" she smiled as she tucked her brown long hair behind her ear.

"Lets get dinner started" Ron said as they all walked toward the house. Then Ron noticed Draco carrying around a cane like his father did.

Once they got in the house Hermione and Astoria disappeared into the kitchen and Draco, Rose and Scorpius sat on the couch as Ron and Hugo sat on the couch across from them. Then Ron looked at Scorpius's wrist and noticed he was wearing long sleeves.

"So Scorpius do you wear the dark mark like your father?" Ron asked.

Scorpius's gaze nervously drifted to his father.

"Um I beg your pardon?" he asked nervously.

"You know what I'm talking about are you death eater scum like the rest of your family?" Ron growled.

"Dad!" Rose yelled angrily.

"What I just don't want you getting involved with stupid death eaters!" Ron yelled at his daughter.

Scorpius sighed and rolled up his sleeve to show Ron his tattoo.

"I can not lie to you since that would hurt Rose….so yes I do have the dark mark" Scorpius confessed.

"Rose did you know about this?" Ron asked.

"Yes I did and I don't care I love him!" Rose yelled.

Ron pinched the bridge of his nose and stood from his seat.

"Rose may I speak with you in the hall for a moment" Ron asked in an angry voice.

Rose sighed and followed her father into the hall way.

"What?" She asked angrily.

"I want you to break up with Scorpius" Ron said.

"What? No I will not do that!" Rose yelled.

"But he's a death eater! He's apart of Voldemorts army like his stupid father!" Ron yelled.

"Dad! The Dark Lord is dead! There is nothing to worry about and I love Scorpius for who he is" Rose yelled as she walked back into the drawing room and sat next to Scorpius.

Ron angrily walked in after her then he saw Draco looking at their books.

"I see you still use second hand books…." Draco said as she held up a tattered old book.

Ron glared at him then Draco walked across the room and sneered at him.

"You're a disgrace to the name of wizard" Draco whisperd.

"How dare you" Ron roared.

"The only decent one in your family is your lovely daughter" Draco hissed.

Ron opened his mouth to say something be he heard Hermione called them from the kitchen.

"Dinner is ready!" she called.

Draco looked back at Ron.

"Shall we?" he asked as they all walked to the kitchen.

Once they were all seated at the table there was an awkward silence as Ron and Draco glared at each other.

"Um this is very delicious Mrs. Weasley" Scorpius muttered.

"Why thank you dear" Hermione smiled.

Then Rose grabbed Scorpius's hand from under the table and Hugo who was sitting next to Rose seen this.

"DAD! They are holding hands under the table!" Hugo yelled.

Then Ron glared at them.

"Hands to yourselves" he growled as he looked back at Draco.

Rose rolled her eyes and let go of Scorpius's hand. After dinner Astoria helped Hermione with the dishes and Draco and Ron continued insulting each other. Then Rose pulled Scorpius by the sleeve into the hall way.

"Hello" she blushed as she looked into his gray eyes.

"Hello there Rosie" he grinned.

Then Rose gave him a long soft kiss but they were interrupted by Hugo yelling.

"DAD ROSE AND SCORPIUS ARE SNOGGING IN THE HALLWAY!" Hugo yelled.

Then Ron ran over to them with his wand pointing at Scorpius.

"Get away from my daughter!" Ron yelled.

Rose rolled her eyes and Scorpius nervously moved aside. Then Ron felt some one behind him and he turned around to see Draco holding his wand to Ron's head.

"Lower your wand" Draco hissed.

Then Ron turned as his wand was now pointed to Draco.

"No"

"Fine then you brought this upon yourself" Draco said " CRUCI-"before Draco could finish his wife slapped his head.

"DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY! LOWER YOUR WAND THIS ISNTAND!" Astoria yelled.

Draco sighed and stuck his wand back in his cane.

"You too Ronald!" Hermione said.

Ron rolled his eyes and put it in his pocket.

"Apologize now" Hermione said.

"…..Sorry…" Ron muttered.

"You too Draco ….go on" Astoria said.

"Sorry….." Draco sneered.

"They act like children" Hermione sighed as Astoria laughed.

"Perhaps we should be leavening sweet heart" Astoria suggested.

Draco nodded.

"…nice to er….see you again I suppose" Draco said to Ron and Hermione.

"Yea not really" Ron hissed but Hermione elbowed him in the ribs again. "I mean yes it was very wonderful to see you again" Ron said threw his teeth.

"Goodbye Scorpius it was great meeting you" Hermione smiled.

"Yes it was wonderful to meet you both" he smiled then he turned to Hugo and ruffled his hair.

"See ya little man" Scorpius smirked.

"Hey don't mess up my hair!" Hugo yelled. "And I'm not little!" Hugo called.

Then Astoria hugged Hermione.

"We should hang out some time soon" she smiled.

"Yes I would like that" Hermione grinned.

"What you two are best friend now?" Ron whispered in disgust but Hermione ignored his rude comment.

Then Draco kissed Rose politely on the cheek and walked toward the door.

"Come Scorpius" he said as he and his wife walked to their fancy car.

"Goodbye Rose I'll see you tomorrow" Scorpius said as he kiss Rose.

Then Ron cleared his throat loudly and then stopped.

"Bye" Rose laughed as she shut the door.

"Thanks dad" Rose sighed as she walked up to her room angrily.

"What? I just want what's best for you!" Ron called up to her.

Then Hugo walked up to him with his hand out.

"What?" Ron wondered.

"I think I deserve and extra twenty bucks for catching them snogging" Hugo said.

Ron rolled his eyes and pulled another twenty from his pocket Hugo took it happily and walked toward the kitchen. Then Hermione hugged Ron and laughed.

"You should be a little nicer to Scorpius they love each other" Hermione said.

"But why dose it have to be him?" Ron groaned.

"You'll get use to it dear" Hermione giggled.

"I doubt it if I have to see Draco's ugly face everyday" Ron sighed as he kiss his wife on the forehead.

The End.


End file.
